


Passing Notes

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: Teenagers [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Humor, M/M, Promptis Week, Teenagers, these two are a couple of dumb nerds and i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: AKA that thing you're not supposed to do in class, but it's better than getting your cellphone taken away.Also for Day 2 of Promptisfanweek - High School Days





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Promptisfanweek. I also figured it'd fit into my dumb little teenagers series.

Noctis was found balancing a pencil atop his upper lip. That same upper lip Prompto had jokingly drawn a squiggly mustache on with that same pencil just before lunch period. No one dared say a thing.

Still mustachioed, Noctis pulled the pencil from between his nose and lip, instead opting to fling it in the air and catch it repeatedly.

Needless to say, he was bored.

Peeking over Prompto’s shoulder, he tried to catch what the blond was up to. His hand on his chin, Prompto occupied himself with doodling on his notes, he too having lost interest in the teacher’s lecture. The old man continued to drone on and on about the history of Eos and the Lucii, subjects Noctis already knew like the back of his hand. He’d no reason to pay attention to class, and Prompto knew he could just jot down what Noct knew in his own notes later. So instead he busied himself with drawing squiggly chocobos all over the margins of his paper. While they doubted the teacher would pay them much mind now though, they both knew they’d get in trouble for talking in class. So trying to get Prompto’s attention was a no-go.

Sighing, Noctis leaned back and waited for the period to end. Two more classes after this, and then freedom. Well… _mostly_ freedom. It was magic training day, unfortunately. Not quite the same as getting thrown around by Gladio, and usually in shorter sessions, but just as brutal. Noctis had warping down, but he still tended to get clipped when he phased. Thankfully, his dad wouldn’t keep him there for long lest he exhaust him completely, so after that was freedom.

They’d probably go to the arcade or something.

“—and the Great King Phineas drove off Emperor Galenth’s assault with the full arsenal of the past kings. Now, this is the legend told, but there is more to the battle than stories would have you believe. Emperor Galenth was—”

Gods. The sad thing was that Phineas LIX’s story was actually pretty interesting, but the teacher spoke with the enthusiasm of a sponge. He made a man who supposedly cooked his enemies and ate them sound _boring_. Now that was a feat.

Throwing caution in the wind, Noctis tore a piece of paper out of the notebook he was supposed to be taking notes in. It was decidedly blank. It didn’t remain so for long however, as he quickly scribbled a message on it, folded it up and tossed it over Prompto’s shoulder. It landed right on top of the blond’s notebook, catching his eye immediately. Quickly sending a raised eyebrow over his shoulder, he unfolded the paper and looked over the doodle on it.

And immediately pulled a face.

Noctis waited patiently as Prompto finished scribbling on the paper, folding it and tossing it back over his shoulder, looking around the classroom with his head ducked to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Noctis caught the paper out of the air and unfolded it. Just below his crude drawing of stick-figure Ignis cooking a choco-burger was written a message in Prompto’s signature chicken scratch.

‘ **Da fuck brah???** ’

Grinning slightly, he wrote a quickly reply and sent the note forward.

‘ **I thought you liked chocobos** ’

Prompto’s frown deepened as his hand practically flew over the paper. His handwriting was decidedly worse with his new reply.

‘ **Not to eat!!!** ’

‘ **Aw damn Guess tonight’s dinner is out** ’ Noctis jokingly sent back.

It seemed Prompto didn’t realize it was a joke at first.

‘ **Oh gods please tell me Ignis doesn’t actually cook chocobos** ’

Noctis suppressed a sigh, wanting to shake his head but knowing it would catch someone’s eye. He quickly doused Prompto’s fears in his reply.

‘ **You know it’s illegal to eat chocobos right?** ’

Prompto stared at the piece of paper for a moment after he received it. It took him an oddly long amount of time to respond, instead peeking back up the class again for a moment before his gaze returned to the paper. Finally, after what seemed like half the class period (but was probably a few minutes at most), he wrote something on the paper and tossed it back.

‘ **I knew that** ’ was all it said. Noctis couldn’t quite stopped the amused snort from escaping. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

‘ **Speaking of dinner you coming over tonight?** ’ Noctis wrote.

‘ **You know it** ’ Prompto wrote. Underneath it, he had also added in smaller print: ‘ **Am I gonna have to wade thru your trash bro?** ’ with a winky-face drawn next to it. Snarky little…

Frowning at the little piece of paper, Noctis quickly scribbled a short reply on it before sending it back.

‘ **Bitch** ’

Prompto snorted lightly, tossing the paper back almost as quickly as he got it.

‘ **Ass** ’

‘ **Turd** ’

‘ **Dick** ’

‘ **Loser** ’

‘ **Lame brain** ’

‘ **Chocobo Butt** ’

Noctis’ final insult seemed to end their little back and forth, Prompto gasping lightly before quickly writing something down on the paper. He looked up again to check that they weren’t being watched before tossing the paper back to Noctis. Just below an exaggerated frowny face, in big loopy letters, he’d written:

‘ **You have hurt me deeply** ’

Noctis bit his lip and tried not to laugh. Gods, Prompto could be such a drama queen. Rolling his eyes, because he couldn’t quite stop that reaction, he wrote a quick reply back.

‘ **Sorry Luv u Forgive me?** ’

If their note passing happened to be caught and their messages read aloud, Noctis would consider it worth it for the way Prompto’s entire being seemed to light up, accentuated by the glowing blush that reddened his ears and the back of his neck. If Noctis leaned to the side far enough, he could even catch a glimpse of the small smile on Prompto’s face as he wrote back. The note was quickly tossed behind him, Prompto trying a little too hard to look as if he was invested in the lesson, his chin resting in his hand as he leaned forward on his desk. Curiously, Noctis opened up the folded and slightly crumpled piece of paper.

‘ **Luv u 2** ’

Unbidden, Noctis felt a tiny smile come to his face as well. Mushy as it felt to admit such things, he couldn’t deny the warm feelings he got when he gave and received declarations of love. Of course, it was better to say them. As well as to…ehem, express them, but this wasn’t exactly an option in the middle of a classroom. Not even the crown prince would get away with making out with his boyfriend in the middle of class. And anyway, the hooting and hollering they got from their classmates when they held hands was more than enough. Gods knew how they’d react if they saw anything more.

Noctis decided instead to simply start a new line of conversation, preferring to save the more intimate stuff for when they both got back to Noct’s apartment after magic training and photography club. Scribbling more inane topics onto the abused piece of notebook paper, he leaned over his desk to toss it over Prompto’s shoulder.

Before promptly getting busted.

“Your Highness, do you have something to add to the conversation?”

Noctis cringed when the teacher’s voice was directed at him, his hand outstretch as the note hung loosely in his grasp. Pulling it back and silently praying to Shiva that the teacher wouldn’t ask to see it, he straightened up and tried to send his teacher the most nonchalant look he could manage, wanting to play off the embarrassment of getting caught.

“Uh…yeah? Uhhh…Phineas’ wife was a hooker before he married her?” He inflected his words as if it was a question, but hey it was still true.

The class burst into giggles. Their poor teacher only sighed.

“An…interesting bit of information you have to offer, Highness, but ultimately irrelevant. No more passing notes,” he simply said, rubbing a hand over his face exasperatedly.

Nodding, Noctis resigned himself to the rest of the class period. At the very least, he got away with not having the written conversation read to the class. Stuffing the notes into his pocket, he leaned further back in his chair and stared out of the window. Eventually, that bell would ring.

Two more classes to go.


End file.
